Secrets of Konoha
by Arofa
Summary: Naruto has been keeping a big secret hidden from the rest of the village, but what will be their reaction when Kiba exposes him for who he, or rather she, truly is. KibaxFemnaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I'm back from an extended break of writing. As those who followed my stories in the past may have noticed, they're all gone. This is because I plan on rewriting the two that I hadn't finished (NarutoxFu one is in the works, thinking of getting this one done first). Needless to say that it has been a long time since I've typed anything that isn't a report, so it may take a little while for me to get into the full swing of writing again. The up side to having to type all those reports is that it has improved my typing speed, so I should be able to get the chapters out fairly quick so long as I don't get stuck on the small things.**

**I also got a PM regarding a notification to nothing and this was due to me uploading a note to the other stories, then deleting them shortly after due to a brain fart on my account. Sorry about that, but here's the first chapter of the new story. Anyone who read the previous version will notice that there are huge differences in this chapter, however I still plan on having the similar events to the last one, just need to see how I get those events into the new story.**

**Anyway, hope this chapter turned out alright. As a heads up, the M rating is due to some of the scenes that will happen in this story and the themes associated with them. There will be some fairly dark moments, however nothing too graphic I don't think. Also, Naruto is a bit brighter than he was, although he isn't extremely smart, more well trained and conditioned.**

**Chapter 1 – Secrets Exposed**

Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki.

If the two names displayed on the screen weren't enough to confirm what Kiba had just read, the two faces next to each name confirmed what he was reading. One of the faces was his own, a messy brown-haired, 12-year-old boy with vertical black slits for eyes and red fang tattoos on either cheek. In all, it made the young male have a very handsome face, but at the same time it portrayed the feral nature that comes with being raised as an Inuzuka.

On the other side of the screen was the photo of another 12-year-old male with messy hair, but with a much kinder face that Kiba's own. This was accentuated by the golden blond hair and vibrant blue eyes of the boy, whose warm smile masked the fact that he, like Kiba, had been trained to not only kill, but to do so without mercy. There was one other similarity between the two boys and that was their cheeks, as the child shown had three scars on either side of his face, giving the appearance of whiskers.

"Oh yeah!" Shouted Kiba, thrusting a fist into the air before looking down at the small, white dog next to him. "This is going to be a walk in the park, Akamaru." The dog gave two small barks of agreement before following his master, who had begun to walk towards the stairs down to the arena.

Across the other side of the large room, Kiba's opponent was still letting the match up sink in. _'Why did it have to be him of all people?'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'If I lose to him, I'll never hear the end of it from the arrogant mongrel.' _

Before he could think any more on the ridicule that he'd be subjected to if he lost, Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the brash Inuzuka, who had already reached the floor below. "What's the matter, Uzumaki, too scared to come down and face me? Or are you thinking of giving up now and saving us both the embarrassment of having to fight each other?"

Without saying a word, Naruto placed his hand on the railing and vaulted over it, landing with ease on the stone floor below. The blond looked up to see a smirk on his fellow ninja's face and swore to himself that even if he lost, he'd make sure to wipe it off the other boy's face.

Hayate approached the two combatants and coughed before speaking, whether to get their attention or due to ill health, neither of the two genins could work out. "Are you both ready?" Naruto nodded and sunk back into a defensive stance while Kiba stretched his arms and gave a confident "Of course" in response.

"Begin!" Hayate shouted before shunshining out of the arena.

Wasting no time at all, Kiba quickly went on the offensive by throwing a small pill to his canine companion before entering his clan's famed shikyaku no jutsu and charging the Uzukmaki. "Gatsuga!" He shouted as he begun to spin at extreme speeds, his nails, which now more had the likeness of claws, having the ability to shred a foe into pieces within seconds.

Naruto, who was no stranger to Kiba's fighting style, saw this coming a quickly dodged out of the way of the attack and begun running through hand seals to mount a counterattack. Before he could finish the seals, however, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and was forced to roll out of the way as another grey blur crashed into the spot where he had just been standing.

"Face it, Naruto, you can't beat me." Kiba's voice came from the cloud of dust that had yet to settle from the last attack. "You had enough difficulty beating me back in the academy when we were kids and I was on my own." The dust had now settled, revealing two Kibas, both of whom had their feral characteristics even more pronounce while in the clan stance. "Now that I have Akamaru with me, you can't win, so save yourself the humiliation and just give up now."

Naruto, who knew that Kiba was trying to make him lose his concentration and try and fight him head on, had heard enough out of the Inuzuka. "If I have no chance against you, then you shouldn't be so worried about fighting me." Naruto smirked, knowing that this would get Kiba fairly riled up. "Unless you think that I do stand a chance and are trying to make me think otherwise?"

Judging from the look on his opponent's face, Naruto's plan had worked, as Kiba let out a snarl and, along with his clone, charged. Naruto, who had expected this, quickly made a hand sign before bursting into smoke. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." As the smoke cleared, dozens of clones of the Uzumaki began to move in different directions, aiming to split up the duo.

"Ha, think clones will be able to trick me? I'm able to smell the real you from a mile away." As he said this, both him and Akamaru converged on a single one of the Narutos running around, which promptly exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Above in the stands, Kurenai, Kiba's instructor, had approached Kakashi, Naruto's instructor and had been observing the match in silence until this moment. "What happened there?" Kurenai asked, turning her head slightly to the white haired jounin. "Kiba's sense of smell has always been able to see through enemy clones when we've been on missions."

Kakashi, who didn't take his eyes off the match down below, answered in a tone of slight surprise. "I doubt that Kiba has ever encountered a shadow clone. Each of those is a solid clone, which will have its own scent with it. I'd say that he didn't check to see if any of the other clones had a scent, he just locked on to the first one that did. What I find surprising is that I think Naruto actually knew this and intended to trick Kiba. If he did, then I think your student may be in for more than he bargained for."

As Kiba stood in the middle of the smoke cloud, he tried to work out what the hell was going on. _'I've never had issues being able to tell the difference between a clone and its creator before, has he used a gas or something to trick me? Well, as I can't weed him out through smell, I guess that leaves plan B.'_

Before the smoke had cleared completely, there was a shout of "Gatsuga" from within and from either side of it came two grey blurs, quickly dispelling the smoke and each focusing on a different clone. As blurs made contact with clone after clone, they each in turn vanished in a cloud of smoke until only one clone stood left.

"Do you see now? Even with your fancy tricks, I can still beat you and any number of clones that you summon." Kiba taunted as he left his technique, his own clone appearing beside him.

"Is that so?" Kiba wheeled around and almost fell over as his feet were trapped in place. Looking down, he saw two clones of Naruto holding on to his legs. As he looked over, he saw that his clone was also trapped, unable to move.

"What the hell?" Kiba exclaimed before the stone tile in front of him vanished, revealing another Naruto clone and the true tile beneath it. Kiba stared wide eyed as Naruto charged him, delivering a powerful kick to Kiba and sending him airborne.

"This is my new technique and I think that you're going to like it." While unable to turn around, Kiba knew what was coming next as yet another clone of the Uzumaki delivered a swift kick to his back sending him crashing into the stone floor and knocking him out cold. "The Uzumaki Naruto Rendan." The real Naruto said as his clones disappeared with a small 'poof'.

Hayate appear next to Naruto, giving one of his signature coughs before speaking. "Kiba Inuzuka is unable to battle, the winner is-"

"I'm not done yet." Came Kiba's voice from his other clone. "You're not the only one that has a few tricks up his sleeve and you're going to pay for what you did to Akamaru." As confirmation to his statement, the unconscious Kiba finally reverted back into the small white dog.

Before Naruto could react, Kiba was on him, delivering a frenzy of blows to the smaller boy in a fit of rage. As each blow connected, Naruto could feel the force behind each punch and knew that if this kept up, he was going to end up with more that one broken bone. He also knew that if he was going to get out of this, he would have to attack back before he was in a state where he couldn't.

As Naruto was about to give a leg sweep to the Inuzuka, however, he found himself grabbed by the shirt and thrown roughly to the ground, his head slamming against the stone, dazing him, and his shoulder exploding in searing pain as something snapped. Before he could scream in pain, all breath was knocked out of him as Kiba continued his assault, blow after blow connecting with Naruto's body and face. Kiba was so enraged with allowing Akamaru to be injured that he would not let up until he had payed Naruto back ten-fold for it.

After the sixth blow to the head, Naruto's world began to black out, all of his strength leaving him. As he braced himself for the final punch that he knew would knock him out, he closed his eyes and couldn't think anything else other than how close he had come to victory and gaining the respect of his team mates. That was Naruto's only regret as he lay there with blood pouring from his mouth and his arm laying uselessly at his side.

However the blow never came. As Kiba had pulled his fist back for that final punch, there was a small 'pop' and Naruto was engulfed in a cloud of pure white smoke. As it cleared, some of the onlookers gasped in shock and Kiba froze.

The young boy that was there was gone, replaced by a young girl with similar features. Her hair was the exact same shade of blond of Naruto's, although her's was much longer, reaching half way down her back. She also had the same distinctive markings on either side of her cheeks and, while no one could see them at the time, she also had the exact same brilliant blue eyes that Naruto had. She looked to be of similar height and age to the boy as well and was still wearing the same clothes that he was wearing during the fight with Kiba. The fact that she was also in the same bloody state that Naruto was in before, everyone in the room reached the same conclusion.

The girl wasn't an illusion, but the Naruto they knew was.

**And that's all for now. Any typos/issues with this chapter, don't hesitate to call me out on it, it has been a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry about the delay with this chapter. Had a hectic few weeks with getting enrolled in my course and all the forms filled out, so haven't had much time to be able to write. Anyway, found about 2 hours tonight to be able to write this, so I hope you like it. Sorry if there are any typos in it, but let me know if there are and I'll fix it up.**

_The young boy that was there was gone, replaced by a young girl with similar features. She had the same coloured hair as Naruto did, although her's was much longer and tied in two pigtails. She also had the same distinctive markings on her cheeks and, while no one could see them at the time, she also had the exact same brilliant blue eyes that Naruto had. She was of similar height and age to the boy as well and was still wearing the same clothes that he was wearing during the fight with Kiba. Everyone in the room reached the same conclusion._

_The girl wasn't a jutsu, but the Naruto they knew was._

Chapter 2 – Reasons

Everyone, that is, except Kiba, whose mind was working on a much deeper and puzzling question than why Naruto had lied to his, or rather her, friends all these years. He was contemplating what it was that was now filling the palm of his hand. Before it was only Naruto's jacket, but now there was something else and whatever it was, it was warm to the touch. He gave it an experimental squeeze and found that it was soft and smooth.

As Kiba wracked his brain to think of what it could be, 'Naruto', who had realise that she wasn't about to be knocked out, did the one thing that comes almost as natural instinct when a girl was groped by a man and bought her knee up hard and fast. The next thing Kiba knew was that he was in extreme pain before slumping unconscious over 'Naruto's' prone form.

After several silent and tense seconds passed, Hayate cleared his throat. "Kiba Inuzuka is unable to battle, the winner is Naruto Uzumaki." There were no applause or shouts of encouragement from the onlookers, who were still looking down into the arena in a stunned silence, watching as 'Naruto' used what was left of her strength to push the Inuzuka male off of her.

As she stood, a fit of coughs overcame 'Naruto' and she slumped back down onto one knee, spattering the ground in front of her with blood. As the medical team rushed into the room to remove the two for treatment, Sakura looked over to her sensei, still unable to understand what just happened. "Kakashi-sensei, what's happening? What just happened to Naruto?"

The jounin didn't move his eyes from the events below, watching with concern as one of the medical nin had to support 'Naruto' to stop her from collapsing to the ground once more, but he answered his student none the less. "I'm not sure, but I know that Naruto isn't the only one that is going to have a lot of explaining to do because of this. I doubt there are many in the village that know of her true identity and they will all have their reasons for needing to keep it from everyone, no matter what else they were trusted with."

As 'Naruto' was helped on to one of the stretchers, she knew that it would not be long until the entire village knew of her secret and that the villagers would use this as yet another reason to hate, as they christened her, the 'demon of Konoha'. It would not be long until it wasn't only the village that was calling her this, but countries over would hear of the power that the young, blonde girl held.

…The next morning...

Before she even opened her eyes, 'Naruto' knew that she was not alone in her ward. After arriving at the hospital and being treated for her injuries, the medical nin had lead her to a two bedroom ward and had given her a sedative to put her to sleep. While she had protested against this at first, she reluctantly accepted after her doctor had explain that they still needed to monitor her to ensure that she was fully healed and that the sedative will negate the extra energy she would have from chakra that she had absorbed during the healing process.

As she opened her eyes, she was dazzled by the brilliant morning sun shining through the open window, a refreshing, cool breeze picking up the drawn back curtains slightly before allowing them to settle once more. After her eyes had adjusted to the light, 'Naruto' looked around the room. Soft voiced came from behind the curtains that were drawn around the other bed in the room, whether they were the doctors or visitors for the other occupant, she could not tell, but she did realise that they must have been wheeled in during the night while she was asleep, for she did not recall another occupant in the room when she had entered.

As the voices continued to mutter quietly, she cast her gaze to her bedside table, where a vase with a bunch of white flowers stood next to her hitai-ate, which still had dark patches of dried blood from her fight yesterday on it. As she reached over to grab it to put it around her head once more, a sharp pain shot up the right side of her chest, causing for her to cry out at the suddenness of it. The voices behind the curtain stopped for a moment before they were drawn back to a sight that made 'Naruto's' veins feel as thought they had turned to ice.

Tsume Inuzuka was standing at the foot of her son's bed and from the look on her face she could not be in more of a foul mood. As the nurse who had been explaining Kiba's condition moved over to 'Naruto', Tsume shot a glance at her before slowly striding over to stand by the head of 'Naruto's' bed, making the matriarch seem that much more overbearing than before to the blonde girl.

"So you're the one who put my son, the heir to my clan, no less, in the condition that he is now." Tsume said, her voice laced with such malice that 'Naruto' tried to scramble out of her reach, only to have another stab of pain shoot across her chest and the nurse to force her back down. Tsume leaned in, speaking softly but seeming all the more menacing for it. "You, who by all rights, my son should have wiped the floor with, has made him into a laughing stock around the village by delivering an underhanded blow. Do you know what I think of you?"

'Naruto', who couldn't escape her bed let alone the experienced ninja in front of her, merely shook her head, awaiting the wrath of the older woman as she smirked down at the blonde. "I think that you have every right to be in the final round of these exams."

'Naruto' sat there for a while, taking a moment to fully comprehend what Tsume had just said. After it had settled in, she fixed her with a highly confused stare. "Wait, what? Aren't you pissed that I beat Kiba?" She had not been expecting this of all things. It was common knowledge that, of all the women to piss off in the village, Tsume Inuzuka was second, with Anko Mitarashi taking out the first place, having the advantage over being a complete and utter sadist. As 'Naruto' had personal experience with being on the wrong side of both of them before, she sure as hell didn't want to be on the wrong side of one of them when she was bedridden.

"Yep." Said Tsume, withdrawing her head and giving a sincere smile down to the blonde. "If that idiot over there is too stupid to take a threat, even if he believed it to be negligible, seriously, then he has no right in being a chunin. It would be a simple thing for an enemy to deceive their opponent into thinking that they are weak, only to show their true power when it is the most opportune, and fatal, time to strike. So hold your head up high with this victory, Naruto, are trained in taking an advantage where it is seen. If that happens to be putting a knee in somewhere uncomfortable, then so be it."

"I didn't mean to, it was more of a reaction than anything." 'Naruto' said, holding her arms up defensively in front of her.

"Well, even so, I think you taught Kiba a valuable lesson in not underestimating an opponent." Tsume looked over to the clock on the wall before sighing softly and looking over to the nurse, who had returned to checking over Kiba. "I'll be at the vet clinic if you need me, Hana will be having puppies by now with being left alone to manage it." The matriarch stood and walked past Kiba's bed, giving the young man a disapproving look before leaving. After a few more minutes of checking both Kiba's and 'Naruto's' charts, the nurse also left, leaving the two genin alone in silence.

The minutes seemed like hours to 'Naruto', who was unsure of what Kiba's feelings towards her were now that he knew what she had been hiding from all of them all this time. She knew that he would probably hate her right now for making a fool of him and not for trusting him, but she hoped that, after a time, they would all be able to put this behind themselves. Just as she was about to break the silence, she was interrupted by his deep voice. "Why did you hide this from us?"

The question almost seemed to be asked to the room rather than directed at her. "I... umm, well" 'Naruto' stuttered, a bit taken aback at the question and caught off guard.

"Did you think that we'd have treated you differently, that we'd have thought less of you if you were a girl?" While most people would not have noticed it, 'Naruto' had been friends with Kiba for long enough to be able to hear the hurt in his voice.

"Well... I" 'Naruto' stuttered again, this time unsure of if she should tell him the true reason for her deception.

Apparently fed up with not getting a straight answer from her, Kiba sat up in bed quickly, making the girl jump, and shouted "WHY DID YOU LIE TO US?" When he saw her just sitting there, making no indication that she was going to answer, he laid back down and rolled over to face away from her. "Fine, don't tell me. I thought at a time that we were friends, seems I was wrong."

These words cut deep for 'Naruto' and convinced her that he should know why she could not trust such a thing with one of her closest friends. "When I was six, I was almost raped by my landlord."

**And that's where I'm going to end it for now. I will warn everyone, this story will have some dark themes, as suggested by the above ending. I have rated this M, so it shouldn't go too far with what I have planned.**

**It may be a little while until I post another chapter, but it will be coming unless I post here otherwise. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review.**


End file.
